B10M's Justin the Valiant
by Ben10magician
Summary: A parody of the 2005 animated film, Valiant.
1. JTV CAST

B10M's Justin the Valiant

A parody of the 2005 animated film, Valiant

Summary: Set in the 1930's, the famous author fighter Ben10magician's brave, but young son named Justin T. Nocturne dreams of serving his country during a time of world war. He, with the help of his twin brother and their friends, finally gets his chance and signs-up, leaving his home of Cape Suzette, to endure rigorous training for a dangerous mission to deliver vital messages to troops behind enemy lines...one that will determine the outcome of the entire conflict. But, with a shortage of scouts in the royal fleet due to increased attacks by a brigade of vicious enemy air pirates-led by the ruthless wolf General Don Karnage-the mission falls to Justin and the other unlikely heroes of "Squad F" to try and save the day. With a wing and a prayer, Justin and his 'band of brothers' fly into harm's way and prove that it's not the size of the man that counts, but the size of his spirit!

Cast:

Valiant: Justin T. Nocturne (My OC)

Bugsy: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Elsa: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Tailfeather: Leonardo (TMNT 2012)

Toughwood: Michelangelo (TMNT 2012)

Extra for the group: Pierre (Puss N Boots 1969; Justin's twin brother) Princess Rosa, Pero the Cat, Raphael, Donatello (TMNT 2012), Roxas and Namine (Kingdom Hearts), Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10: Omniverse)

Lofty Thaddeus Worthington: Adam Suziyama (Xemnas1992's OC) and Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse)

Lieutenant Mercury: Cat R. Waul (An American Tale II: Fievel Goes West; as a good guy)

Nurse Victoria: Princess Eve (My OC)

Felix: Popeye (Popeye series; in his Popeye and Son outfit)

Valiant's Mother: Ben10magician and Jennifer Nocturne

Sergeant: Comandante (Puss in Boots 2011)

Wing Commander Gutsy: Jacobyel

General Von Talon: Don Karnage (TaleSpin)

Extra for Don Karnage- ? and ?/

Cufflink: Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven II)

Underlink: Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven)

Charles De Girl: Sarah Weasel (Julaya's OC)

Rollo: Psycho Weasel (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

Jacques: ?

The Magpie Thugs: ?


	2. Cat R Waul and Squad Captured

Poulage; Cat R. Waul and Squad Capured

**Fanfiction (DOT) com Pictures Presents**

**Ben10magician Poduction...**

**"Ben10magican's Justin the Valiant"**

**Starring the Voice Talants of;**

**Justin Biber as Justin T. Nocturne**

**Selena Gomez as Princess Eve**

**Aaron Carte as Pierre**

**Bret Iwan as Pero the Cat and Mickey Mouse**

**Haley Joel Osment as Sora **

**"****Hayden Panettiere as Princess Rosa, Kairi and Shadow Kairi**

**James Arnold Taylor as Leonardo**

**Mitchell Whitfield as Donatello**

**Mikey Kelley as Michelangelo**

**Nolan North as Raphael**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson and Bram Devein**

**Vyvan Phamas Julie Yamamoto**

**Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Barkin**

**Dom Deluise (May he also rest in peace) as Itchy Itchifrod**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy**

**John Cleese as Lutaniet Cat R. Waul**

**Britney Snow as Isabella and Namine**

**Barrie Ingham as Basil of Baker Street**

**Jason Griffiths as Ben10magician AKA Ben**

**Tara Platt as Jennifer Nocturne**

**Jack DeSena as Wing Commander Jacobyel**

**Guillermo del Toro as Comandante**

**Zachary Levi as Ryan Huffman**

******Anne Hathaway as Jesse Berney**

******Billy West as Popeye**

**Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy**

******Ernest Borginine as Carface**

******Charles Nelson Reilly (may he Rest in Peace) as Killer**

******Will Arnett as Vlad Vladikoff**

**Eriko Hara as Salior Iron Mouse**

**David Gallagher as Young Xehanort**

**John DiMaggio as Fung**

**Diedrich Bader as Hundun**

******Maurice LaMarche as Mormimer Mouse**

******Taurean Blacque and Carl Weintraub as Roscoe and DeSoto**

**and **

**Jim Cumming as General Pete**

In May 1944, 5 years since the declaration of World War II, three war air-pilots are flying on their airplanes across the English Channel with the White Cliffs of Dover in sight, carrying vital messages to Great Britain.

Up ahead of them was an humanoid cat. He was brown with tan muzzle, palms on his paw/hands, feet and tip of his tail, green eyes, black bushy eyebrows, and wore wore a light red shirt with yellow buttons, white shirt-front with a black ribbon tied in a bow around his neck, a dark red cape, a matching dark red top hat, and a monocle over his left eye and has a John Cleese-like British accent. His name is Lutenait Cat R. Waul.

With him are two mice, a handsome tan/brown furred male mouse with green eyes wearing a white shirt, a brown vest, brown trousers with dark shoes, brown treachcoat and a deerstalker hat named Basil of Baker Street and a young sixteen year old dark brown girl mouse with blue eyes and long darker hair tied back with a green ribbon. She wore a simple green peasant's dress named Isabella

Despite the poor weather conditions the air-polits have nearly reached their destination

"I think I saw something!" Basil said in concern

"Steady lads! We're almost home. Just a few miles more and we'll be over the white cliffs of Dover!" Cat R. Waul called to the mice.

They are, however, suddenly ambushed and attacked by a shadowed caped figures (One that looked like a tall rat, the other two were two Dobomen, and the leader; a big fat humanoid cat) on thier jets.

"Air Parate!" Isabella screamed as she got caputred when the rat-enemy swooped down apoun her

"5 o'clock and coming in hot!" Basil called to Cat R. Waul.

"Then lift it 30!" Cat R. Waul replied.

But it wasn't before Basil was too captured by two Doboman figures, unkowning to Cat R. Waul.

"Stay with me, private Basil!" Cat R. Waul called over his shoulder before relizing that he's alone. "Basil?"

The evil leader smiled wickedly as he swooped down and capured Cat R. Waul as well. The heroes' planes fell into the sea with a crash as well as a splash.

* * *

At London, inside a bulding where generals and captians were planning for their moves in war. a fox named Swiper busted opened the door and run up to his commander.

He was a 17-year-old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, blue shirt, brown shoes and red pants. He also wore a blue air-pilot's cap, and a golden badge. His name was Wing Commander Jacobyel, Jacob for short.

"Wing Commander Jacobyel. This just in from Dora and Boots near Dover! None of them made it back alive." Swiper reported to Jacob in corcen

"What? None of them? But those were some of our top fliers." Jacob said in shock.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just a messenger."

Jacob sighed as he took off the silver plane figure off the map while added "If we don't find some more army fast, our goose is going to be cooked."

Jacob then drops the plane on the table with a sigh. He just have to find more army and fast. But how...

**Authors Note: Uh-oh! Cat R. Waul and his squad are capured by their enemy; the air parates! Jacob has to find find more army and fast. The next chapter is when we meet our young hero Justin T. Nocturne, his twin brother Pierre, his girlfriend Princess Rosa, thier cat sidekick Pero the Cat, and Justin's dogs Charlie and Ithcy finds their change to join the army and save London.**


End file.
